Over The Garden Wall Fandom
Blog can be found here Basic Information Over the Garden Wall is an American animated television miniseries created by Patrick McHale for Cartoon Network. The series centers on two half-brothers who travel across a strange forest in order to find their way home, encountering odd and wonderful things on their journey. The show is based on McHale's animated short film Tome of the Unknown, which was produced as part of Cartoon Network Studios' shorts development program. Appearance Over The Garden Wall's appearance is most similar to Wirt. He is fairly tall, roughly standing at 6'1" (185.4 cm) with short, messy brown hair and dark brown, tree branches with orange-red leaves that grow out the sides of his face, just above the ears, creating the illusion to look mostly similar to deer antlers (more specifically Sika Deer antlers). The branches give him an extra height of 6'5" (198.12 cm) in total. He is usually seen wearing a pointy red "gnome" hat (originally a Santa Claus hat with the white fuzz snipped off), a dark blue WWII Nurse Cape with yellow buttons and a red underside over a long sleeved-white button up shirt, and light grey-green pants with black suspenders. He is also often seen carrying a large woodaxe and their red-black lantern, which is said to hold OTGW's own soul. Personality Over The Garden Wall seems to have a very similar personality to Wirt, he has a very pessimistic like outlook and acts very cynical, but also has a naïve and childish side to him. He is easily scared and surprised, thus his anxiety usually gets the best of him in multiple situations. OTGW is shown to have low self-esteem and that he perceives himself to be an outcast, possibly due to his more sensitive interests like poetry, and interior design as well as other similar interests. Because of this, OTGW finds it hard to make and keep stable friendships. However, he values his already established friendships. Relationships Friends Regular Show Fandom Adventure Time Fandom Star vs the Forces of Evil Fandom Gravity Falls Fandom OTGW and Gravity Falls get along quite well. The two of them like adventuring through forests, even though there are lots of dangers within them, including their respective demonic villains. They both hold family and friendship very close to their hearts, and bond over their devotion to keeping their loved ones safe in their worlds full of frightening and downright weird things. It's even considered that, before R&M took the spotlight of being Gravity Falls' moirail, its probably okay to consider that OTGW and GF were once moirails. Quadrants Steven Universe Fandom - Moirail Trivia *Over The Garden Wall is a deep thinker, and reads quite a lot. Usually they are seen reading into the theories of their own show or other fandom's shows. *Sadly OTGW suffers from Schizoid Personality Disorder* (SPD), General Anxiety Disorder (GAD) and is on the higher end of the autism spectrum disorder (ASD) *They could care less of gender, when they noticed that everyone referred OTGW as male, he was just like "whatever". It is Unknown whether they are biologically male or female, however its safe to assume they are male. *OTGW has a thing of referencing hopelessness and despair in their poems and sayings. *They are apart of the Bad End Friends squad, which also includes: Rick And Morty, Gravity Falls, Star VS The Forces Of Evil, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, and a few others to be named. *OTGW can play the clarinet and piano quite amazingly well, however while they are good at the bassoon they aren't a master of it. *Like the Beast, they can alter their eyes to look very much like the rainbow florescent eyes in the show. *At random times, oil leaks from their eyes. This does not hurt them. *Their shadow looks very similar to the Beast itself. *Usually goes with the nickname 'Wally', which is a very *lame* pun on his name. Over The Garden Wall''y'' *A cynical test reveals he's 80% cynical. *Human name is Wallace McHale *His main AU resembles the fandom-made 'Werebeast' Wirt, however more darker in appearance and more Beast Like. *Although SPD is a related mental disorder to schizophrenia, OTGW is NOT schizophrenic, however in possibility he does have a relation that is schizophrenic to cause him to be schizoid. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Cartoon Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms